Cant Hold it Back Anymore!
by Girlz-Rule123
Summary: Flora goes to Alfea high and she's like the nicest and sweetest girl at school. she has a lot of words and feeling for Helia but he isn't the same person he was before. Helia is a mean and hates girls like Flora. Flora's trying her hardest to change him but it wont work. and it doesn't seem like Helia likes Flora! Will Helia change or will he be the same way he is now?


**Hi guys?**

**This is my new story and I hope you people like this...**

**this is a FloraxHelia but they aren't together YET!**

**enjoy reading**

**Also in this story**

**Stella's P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP

OH that alarm I said to my self as I turned it of. Most of my school days I enjoy but now days because of this daylight saving thing I hate it. Last time my clock read: 7:30. and I was like yay I can go early to school today but when I went it was 8:30. How annoying can that get?

Anyways school used to be fun but every thing is gloomy for me nowadays. maybe it's because Helia isn't him self anymore. but scratch that idea he's a bully from down there. yup and I mean down there! but he used to be a sweet, kind guy. but then he started hurting people and he isn't him self anymore. I used to have a BIG CRUSH on him but that just flowed away after he was rude and all that. I tried talking to him but that never worked out the way I wanted it to go. Anyways it's time for school and I got to get dressed so see you people then.

* * *

><p>I ran up to my school gate to see children and teachers roaming around the basketball court. I saw my best friend Stella near Dylyn. She doesn't have a crush on him but they are like really good friends. Her BF is Brandon. He's a good guy and I like talking to him when I have problems in my life. and your probably wondering why? well that's because he's my cousin. yup cousin. hard to believe my self but he's great.<p>

Anyways Musa was hanging out with Mason. and they are only friends nothing is happening between them because Riven would be frustrated. Musa and Riven used to hate each other but then the girls came up with a plan and we made them go together on a date. and that grumpy old Riven is as nice as me, I guess. I know I am not that nice but I usually care about everyone. Even for Helia. I don't care how much people hate me or who hurts me I will always care for them even Helia.

Its in my blood I think. The bell soon rang and I went back to class. Our teacher is a little strict but I like her. Her name is Mrs Becky. I saw Helia on the corner of my eye giving a hard time to a girl. and I am talking about Krystal. I do like her but I think she has a HUGE crush on Helia and when I say huge I mean huge. I don't think I even have a huge crush on him like that.

Before the Mrs Beaky came in to our class room to teach us the girls and I met each other in the class room.

" Guys how as your weekend" asked Stella

" AWSOME BUT BORING" Musa replied and I just gave a little nod.

" well, girls I just have to say something I kind of joined you guys to a basket ball thing and the people..." but before Stella could finish Musa started

" YOU WHAT? don't tell me you did that because you would be able to see Brandon and Dylyn every lunch" Musa said with a mean look on her face

" calm down guys how bad can it be?" I asked

" well, girls, I just wanted to say the people in that basket ball thing will be Mason, Dylyn, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Sky.

" second thoughts I don't mind" Musa quickly added but before I could object Mrs Beaky barged into the classroom with a heap of folders in her hand.

soon the teacher started to talk.

" first I will tell you, you all will be given an assignment to do with animals or sometime of thing" mrs Beaky said

She said we will be working with partners and to my disappointment and gladness I got Helia.

He looked like he was a bout to throw up but like I cant be that bad. Anyways Musa and Stella were lucky they were extras and they got to work in a group of four because they begged the teacher like crazy. Anyways class was a nightmare, I nearly got a detention but I got away with that and when I went home I think I fell in to a deep sleep.

Lets just see what happens on Tuesday and the project we are doing is about Emails. I could have thought of something better but Helia just wanted it and he hardly let me talk.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I done that chapter only like 10 more chapters to go. <strong>

**Anyways review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**bye and please read and review!**


End file.
